


Becoming a Habit

by Drakochan



Category: Exalted
Genre: M/M, Original Campaign setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lunar assassin Corax had forgotten what it was to live for small pleasures, after losing his Solar Bond. This strange, fascinating Solar, Fox Eyes, has begun to remind him what can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Habit

It was shocking that the others had not yet caught on to them, no one noticing that the nest of blankets was empty every morning, that Fox had begun to speak in the signed language. Not that Corax was going to complain. The Solar was not the most subtle in his affections, brushes of hands that were less than accidental, heated gazes from across the room. At least, not subtle to the Raven Lunar. Perhaps the final goal was what inevitably happened at the end of the day; once the rest of the household had retired to their beds, he padded silently across the room, closing the door behind him as he slipped into a now familiar scenario. Sometimes he shed clothes before he ever got to the bed. Tonight was not one of those, a teasing pull of fabric off his shoulders, feeling it slide down his arms and onto a puddle of fabric on the floor, but leaving the loose pants.

His eyes were dark, half-lidded as he met the intense gold-orange of Fox's eyes that were fixed on his every motion. The shift of fingers, the single sign he offered was the same single-word invitation. Corax signed back impatiently, the words not quite as important as the slide of his legs onto the bed, leaning over Fox's mostly prone form to catch his lips in a kiss. A kiss that started off as a gentle nip to his lip, brush of tongue, heated and needy. That was nothing to speak to the hands that knew him by now, could tease and play him like an instrument, could draw soft gasps and exhalations through the kiss, sounds that Fox had expressed a fascination with, something new and novel to him if the Solar was to be believed.

Fingertips traced the Moonsilver etched into his flesh, their Essence dancing together like sparks where Fox traced the lines on his skin. He let out a shaky breath across Fox's mouth, shifting as deft fingers pulled at the drawstring on his pants, letting them slip down his waist. He never had to fuss with clothes with Fox; Corax was still deciding if he felt cheated on that front or not. That was not the first thing on his mind right now, far more pressing matters at hand. Just as Fox had learned to read his body with a mere touch, he traced familiar paths up Fox's sides, the line of this muscle and the ridges of his ribs and the dip where his stomach gave way to the angular line of hips. Fox purred, a low rumble that shifted into a moan as Corax's rough fingers drew a teasing touch along his thighs. Fox met his grip with a sharp tug of his own, pulling hips against one another, friction sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine, an exhalation that was the closest to a moan he could utter.

The Lunar had to shift, bracing himself on either side of Fox with the sudden shift in his balance, as much from the physical shift of hips as from the resulting sensations, and most of the motion to regain his center out of habit. Just as every time he checked the room, eyeing dark shadows, the training of a fighter was hard to shake, even here. Inevitably, Fox distracted him from it, which may be another reason he'd thrown himself into this completely insane situation. It was nice, if only for a few hours at a time, to forget all the blood on his hands.

Speaking of… Fox shifted, one of those twisty impossible motions he made, and Corax found himself on his back, teeth scraping at his jaw, setting off a flood of adrenaline, the fight or flight instinct of teeth on his jugular so much from his animal side. His teeth flashed, and he tangled fingers in Fox's hair, pulling him back, catching his mouth instead in a harsh kiss, teeth scraping against lips as he rolled hips up against Fox's, his other hand pressing down on the smooth expanse of Fox's lower back, forcing their hips together with a steady strength. Fox did a roll of his own, writhing in a way that if he were in the bed of another, Corax would say was impossible. Corax broke the kiss, head tilting back on the cushions, his nails biting into Fox's back. He'd learned quickly that the lines of possible and impossible tended to blur around this odd, beautiful, sensual Fae-blood with the power of the Unconquered Sun.

Tonight, it was Fox that took the lead, straddling across Corax's thighs, drawing away just enough to slide a hand between them, forcing Corax's breath from him again, fingers sliding up his arousal a few times, pulling shuddering gasps from him. The Lunar gripped Fox's ass, soft skin and muscle in his hand, urging their hips together again. He peered up into Fox's face, a smile that looked as if Corax had fallen right into his trap, was playing right into his fingers, eyes hooded and almost glowing with uncanny light. Corax reached up, stroking his cheek with knuckles, tender even as his breath came in harsh pants, and he could feel sweat beading on his skin. Fox's hand moved in varying tempos, to a song that only he could hear, letting out a quiet musical moan now and then. A hand traced up Corax's arm, fingertips ghosting across his skin, drawing gooseflesh up across his whole body. Fox's thumb pressed sensually across his palm, fingers gently pressing on the back of his hand, guiding it to his lips and tracing the Lunar's middle finger across them, pressing a ghost of a kiss to his fingertip. The thrill of anticipation as heated breath tickled across his skin, until finally it eased with the stroke of a tongue up his finger, drawing it into his mouth and sucking even as he never faltered in his strokes.

What Corax would have given for a voice, to cry out curses into the night, to declare his pleasure in prayers to Luna, to the Maidens, to the Unconquered Sun himself. His breath became ragged, broken with hitches of pleasure, his fingers not currently trapped by tongue and lips moving up to grip Fox's shoulder, holding onto something, anything solid as his hips twitched into the strokes.  The light touch of fingers on his wrist drew his hand away from Fox's mouth, and his touches ceased. Corax, still short of breath, stared into Fox's face, scowling at the slight smirk that met his gaze.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what to do," he purred, voice low, melodious, stirring that heat in the pit of Corax's stomach. His long fingers reached, finding a drawer near his bed that Corax had learned the exact sound of, the clatter of the lid of a jar of fragrant oil in tinted violet glass. Taking the glass from Fox's fingers, he carefully dipped fingers into it, then set it aside, pushing himself up from the prone position, keeping Fox from any other witty commentary with another kiss. No need to have the Solar commenting on anything that he couldn't reply to with his hands otherwise occupied.

It was his turn for a little payback, nibbling at Fox's lip teasingly, fingers coated in oil brushing just so against Fox's skin. Matching that motion, his fingers ghosted across Fox's arousal, catching the moan in the kiss, feeling the muscles of a dancer tense against those light touches, even that done with impossible, inhuman grace. Luna, but he was beautiful.

Enough teasing, he ached with want, and Fox's soft sounds lost in the kiss were undoing him. He pressed a finger into Fox, breathing softly out into the kiss to match the sharp inhale from his lover. Corax had always let Fox drive the pace of things, which was usually a frenetic pace that ended in breathless tangles of limbs, but tonight, sitting right at the edge, then not crossing it… It was just desserts to let Fox suffer similarly… Even if the end result was the same breathless tangle of limbs. No need to rush things along to that point, right?

"Fuck, Cor—" a sharp nip broke off the sound of his name, and then Fox's voice uttered what could only be curses in languages that were foreign to him. "Must you tease so?" Fox murmured into his ear when Corax broke the kiss. Corax smirked against his skin, all the answer he gave as he made no haste in his preparations, even with the quiet pleas against his hair, fingers weaving against the feathers in the way that set his body on edge.

Fox's own revenge for his slow pace, no doubt. The worst part, perhaps, that it actually worked. He sped the process up, not rushing, but certainly not lingering as he had been. Something Corax had learned very quickly was just how much of an expert manipulator the Solar was. Not in the way that his brother was, clever with his words, but every action Fox made was to some end, there was a goal. He shifted, catching Fox's eyes, a wordless question that the Solar didn't bother answering with words, just adjusted his hips so that when he leaned back Corax let out a shuddering breath that silently mirrored the low moan that paired with the bite of nails against his chest where Fox had put a hand to steady himself.

No matter what positions they chose for the given night, Fox found new and creative ways to draw pleasure from the mute Lunar, and Corax had learned again what it meant to lose himself in another. He carded fingers through soft strands, lips pressing gently against Fox's throat, shifting downward, letting out a shaky breath as the Solar found his pace.

He seemed to forget himself, murmuring soft affections in their shared language but fading into the language of the sorcerers, a cadence to it that was odd and ethereal, even rough and breathy with pleasure. Corax drew back, capturing Fox's lips again, silencing his words as he shifted, allowing himself some space to move, meeting the roll of Fox's hips with his own, a hitch in Fox's breath all the encouragement he needed. Fingers tangled in his hair, that slight bite of pain that immediately faded in the face of their pleasure.

"Corax," Fox moaned into his mouth, drawing his gaze back to meet impossibly gold eyes. Then that gaze suddenly broke away, Fox uttering curses the only warning to his climax, and only moments later, Corax felt his own pleasure reach its peak. His breath came in ragged gasps as he settled back on the bed, the pounding of his pulse loud in his ears. Fox moved, no longer straddling Corax's hips, but their legs tangled nonetheless, tucking his cheek against Corax's sweat-slicked temple, fingertips brushing stray strands and feathers back into place. The Solar's heartbeat against his side was almost in time with his own. 

He let out a wordless laugh, and Fox sat back, signing a single word question.

_What?  
_

Corax shook his head, and signed back only one word in response. 

_Life._

The Solar's brows arched in question, still not understanding what was so funny to the Lunar. Corax just leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Fox's lips before slipping out of the bed, padding over to the washroom, and wetting two cloths, wiping himself, then offering the other to the Solar. For a while, he'd forgotten what it was to feel his heart beat with anything besides the adrenaline of the hunt, of the kill. Forgot that he could feel so much more alive at the caress of another's fingertips, the unspoken promise in another's gaze from across the room. Even if he could never love another with the whole of his soul as he had with Remmathel… Forgetting life's pain and hardship was enough, if only for a few hours.

Suitably satisfied at their cleanliness, Fox tugged him back into the mess of sheets, tugging a blanket over them both and tangled himself firmly around Corax's shorter, stockier form for sleep. It had felt like a betrayal to Remmathel at first, being with another Solar. But there was no shame in seeking comfort where it was offered, and he let himself drift to sleep, knowing that even should he have nightmares, he would not be alone, and that was not nothing.


End file.
